Boisterous
Daughter: Foster-daughter: Sire: Mother: }} Grandsires: Grandmothers: }} Brother: Sister: Half-sister: }} Uncles: Aunt: Nephews: Nieces: |pup = Pup Two |adult = Boisterous |past = Hunter, Omega |current = Hunter |status = Alive}}Boisterous is a muscular light grey male wolf with white chest, belly, legs and tail and a large scar on his chest, gold eyes. Personality Boisterous, as his name might suggest, was a very rambunctious, bossy child. His energy and strength, while annoying, helped him become a well-respected hunter in the eyes of his Pack. Despite this, his insecurities and irrational attitude made it difficult to make relationships and friends. These traits came from his father, Valiant, a temperamental and abusive wolf who made it hard for him to truly grow roots and become more than an easily-angered, impulsive young male. However he overcame his struggle for freedom when he beat his father in a challenge. After Valiant was banished, he matured and was rewarded with a real family and friends. Today Boisterous is still a troubled wolf, who has problems letting others in on his emotions, instead shutting them out and bottling them up. But thanks to his mate, Nimble, and his supportive friends and family, he is finally working to rid himself of these emotional burdens and has become a better wolf because of them. Backstory and Facts * He was the first character mentioned, alongside Nimble * He probably would not become Diligent's foster-father if he hadn't known she is Bay's reincarnation. * Boisterous has never had anyone to talk about his feelings to so his natural instinct is to shut everyone out. * A small part of him regrets becoming mates with Nimble so early, and wishes they'd spent more time as friends first. Quotes :Boisterous sat down with a sigh. He thought about his Naming. Nimble, who was an only child, was declared a full-grown wolf before him, and despite his disdain for the she-wolf, he had been enchanted by the special ceremony. Pups were typically ignored by most wolves, other than their parents and littermates, so the Naming was like welcoming them into real Pack life. Pup Three, who was now Bold, went first. There was small debate over his name. One wolf suggested "Proud," which was a popular choice, but eventually settled on "Bold." Boisterous let Pup One go next, wanting to be the last one. There was a short hesitation. Then a few wolves spoke up. "Quiet" and "Solemn" were brought up, a little hushedly, but when Elegant suggested Mysterious, most wolves thought it was a fitting name. Finally it was Pup Two's turn. When he stepped up to the Moon Pelt, wolves immediately began throwing names in for debate. He was well-known for always getting underpaw, wanting to be included in the official hunts and patrols like the grown wolves, but was more of a hindrance. Everyone had a name to give. "Rambunctious," "Energetic," "Rowdy" and "Raucous" were among the most suggested ideas. Even Nimble called out a name: "Noisy." Eventually there had to be a vote on which name was best- a toss-up between Rowdy and, of course, Boisterous. He had pretended to be embarrassed for making so much commotion, but secretly he was very pleased at being the center of attention for a while. ― Boisterous receives his name :Boisterous didn't want to deal with it- the pain, the guilt, the mourning. He wanted to ignore it, pretend it didn't happen at all. /Gentle isn't dead./ The thought seemed oddly soothing, as if the words somehow brought her back. A small part of his mind protested, but he forced it away as the stress melted. ― Boisterous denying Gentle's death :Boisterous saw his father approach him and was nervous. He looked irritated. How come he always found something to criticize? But he didn't scold him. "You're being promoted to hunter." Valiant said in a cold, brisk tone. Boisterous was pleased at first, hearing the news. But then he felt crushed. His sire was still not speaking to him properly. He hadn't been forgiven. This was worse than an angry remark or lecture. It was like he was an outcast. ―Boisterous' thoughts about Ember :Boisterous flinched, feeling like he'd been struck by lighting. /He's right./ He thought miserably, as his anger crumbled into sorrow. /Short's right. Valiant is right. I'm selfish, I'm cruel, I can't do anything right.../ ― Boisterous' insecurities :Boisterous felt shaky, but from adrenaline and not fear. "Valiant the Hunter." He said loudly, glancing at Bone and Alpha who had just exited their den. "I challenge you. ― Boisterous challenging Valiant :Boisterous opened his jaws and howled, joining in with the rest of the Pack. He glanced at Pup. /No, she's Diligent now./ He thought, feeling proud. ― Boisterous celebrating Diligent's naming :"I don't know. Nimble's confession of love- or so Mysterious says. But I... I don't know if I feel the same." Was that true? Or was it Boisterous embarrassment and awkwardness controlling him? Nimble was no Elegant. She did not have the shimmering pelt, curvy dappled silver stripes, distinguishing facial features and striking gold eyes, sharp and majestic, that the Beta's mate had. But when he pictured her face- which he could see very clearly in his keen dream state- he could see perhaps for the first time her beauty, but in other ways. Her round, innocent light brown eyes, soft tan fur, calm body language and her gentle voice that was like warm honey to the ears. Boisterous thought of how he yearned to make Nimble laugh, and how her presence always seemed so different than the other wolves. Perhaps that was why he supposedly hated her when he was young. Because unlike Elegant or Clever, she always caught his attention first- and he always wanted her attention on himself. Perhaps she felt the same. Could it be true? ― Boisterous thinking about Nimble's declaration of love Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Winding-River Pack Pups Category:Omegas Category:Hunters Category:Sire-Wolves